<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trailer by iriswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423227">Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites'>iriswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, corona doesn't exist here, differences from the original oooh, fanmade skam remake!!, it's set like just outside boston but i called it boston bc it's easier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.<br/>Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.<br/>Or so she thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"(Can We Be Friends?)" by Conan Gray plays as we follow the back of an unknown Mexican girl as she walks throughout the hallway of a high school. After a moment of her walking, she stops at a locker and swings it open. We see her start to put her things away as we move away from her and towards the tons of Polaroids and pictures hung up un her locker door. We zoom in on the first picture, a photo of three girls with their arms around each other ~ IVY PORTER, a fit looking black girl with natural hair, MADDIE FITZPATRICK, a tall blonde girl, and GRACIELA FLORES, a shorter Mexican girl.</p><p><br/>
We shift to another two pictures side by side ~ one a snapshot taken of OWEN STABACH, a half Korean boy with reddish hair who is arguably very attractive and ISAAC CHENG, a Chinese boy with glasses posing for the camera, the other a selfie with GRACIELA and RUBINA "RUBY" PATIL, an Indian girl with glasses. We move quickly to another set of photos ~ one with JULIET DELANEY, a plus~sized girl with long wavy red hair and KARIMA SHAHID, a Moroccan girl with a hijab, making peace signs at the camera. The second one is of HOLLY OLSEN, a white girl smiling gently at the camera, clearly ready to post somewhere.</p><p><br/>
We move to a large set of photos and linger here for a second. These photos are mostly of groups, such as the boy squad (OWEN, ISAAC, BENJAMIN COLE, and FRANCISCO "FRANKIE" GOMEZ), a selfie of GRACIELA and ELIAS RIVERA (a Mexican boy with glasses) making faces at the camera, GRACIELA kissing OWEN'S cheek, ELIAS and JULIAN, and the girl squad (GRACIELA, RUBY, JULIET, KARIMA, and HOLLY). We see the girl remove the magnet from the very first picture and rip it in two before dropping it at the bottom of her locker, and we zoom in to see at the bottom of the locker is GRACIELA on one side and IVY and MADDIE on the other side. The relationship is gone. The girl deposits the rest of her things into her locker before slamming it shut and turning, making eye contact with the camera. She smiles.</p><p><br/>
We cut to black, and in yellow text appears the word "GRACIELA" on the screen. The song continues.</p><p><br/>
The text changes as the song fades out: "SKAM BOSTON: APRIL 6".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is cooooool! i've been writing a massachusetts/boston ish remake of skam, and i'm sure this will get lost in the void or something but i'm hoping anyone who will read it enjoys it! the first season focused on graciela, who's the eva, and while it's sort of close to the original there's going to be some new stuff and i hope people like it!<br/>note: i was not expecting coronavirus to be shutting down boston (or literally anywhere) schools right now, so this is a world where coronavirus doesn't exist and everything isn't getting cancelled. wish that was our world lmao.<br/>i would make a tumblr! with instagrams and everything. but idk how to do that, so if anyone reads this and knows lmk!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>